I'm Sorry
by thefunnyone19
Summary: I'm sorry Seth! I'm sorry… Roman slowly went to the bed, laid on his stomach as he cried…cried knowing not only did he do something wrong but he knew he destroyed Seth's life. I'm sorry… Please I love you… I'm sorry…


**Hey Guys! I'm back to write another one-shot. This time, it's something out of my normal writing habit. Same Rolleigns but a different theme. Thanks to** _TrstNo1_ **who gave me the inspiration after reading** _"No Way Out"._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own WWE nor the characters in this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Wow! Once again, you seem to express me in bed. I swear it gets better every time." Seth said as he snuggled against Roman's arm under the silk covers.

"Well thanks to that ass you have." Roman replied as he grabbed an ass cheek.

"You look so tough and kind as prince of Samoa in front of everyone but in bed, you moan like a person who hasn't had sex for 20 years. I swear you might wake up the whole castle." Seth teased.

"Yeah whatever. You make me feel that way." Roman said. "I love you Seth. Since the day, I saw you working as a slave in the castle and the way you looked at me, I knew you were the one person I needed in my life". Now that I have you as a husband for the past couple of months, I most definitely made the right decision. He caressed Seth's cheek and passionately kissed this husband with love.

"I love you too Roman." Seth said as he pulled away from Roman's kiss. "Are you starting something again?" He questioned after the kiss ended.

"Ummm…no? Roman answered innocently.

"Really?" Seth questioned. "I know you want to go for round two but it's getting late. We need to wake up early to talk to Prince Dean and Princess Renee about the "situation".

"Yeah I guess. Goodnight Seth. I love you". Roman told Seth as he kissed him with a smile on his face.

"Goodnight Roman. Love you too." Seth replied as he kissed Roman back.

"Damn it!" Roman whispered as he got off the bed. He looked at Seth who was sleeping peacefully.

 _What have I done? I cannot tell Seth what happened. I simply cannot. It will break his heart. He would no longer forgive me. He might divorce me._

Just hours ago, Roman was happy with the love of his life. He made love to the man he loved so much but now, he is so conflicted yet sad. He went to the bathroom, washed his face, and looked at the mirror.

 _How long can I live with this secret? I am disgusted with myself. I need to tell him. The secret will set me free no matter the consequences. Okay, I'll do it tomorrow morning._

Roman left the bathroom to see Seth awake in bed, rubbing his eyes.

 _He looks so cute doing that._

"Roman, you have to come back to bed. You were not in bed for 30 minutes. You had me worried" Seth said half sleepy half awake.

 _I should be worried about your reaction to my secret._

"I'm sorry Seth. Now let's go bed. Again". Roman replied as he pulled Seth in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"Love you." Seth told Roman sleepily.

 _You don't deserve my love…_

"Love you too". Roman said with a sadness in his voice which went unnoticed by Seth.

"Good morning Roman. I hope you slept well." Seth said as he kissed Roman's cheek.

 _I couldn't._

"Good morning to you Seth." Roman said with a fake smile on his face as he kissed Seth on the lips.

"C'mon Roman. Let's get cleaned in the bathroom." Seth got up from the bed, took Roman's hand and led him into the bathroom. One thing led to another and while in the shower, they had sex.

 _This will be the last time I'll probably make love to my husband._

After their "fun", Roman and Seth dressed up for the day. Roman looked at Seth who was sitting on the bed looking at him puzzled.

"Ro, you have not been feeling like yourself this morning. During sex, you seemed not like yourself. Did I do something wrong?" Seth asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. Roman immediately heard the sad in his voice and came to Seth with a look of reassurance.

"No baby. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just me." Roman said. He kissed Seth hands and his lips profusely.

 _I have to tell him…_

"Roman, what is going on? I know you love me but you kissing me profusely is weird and is kind of scaring me." Seth told him.

 _Well here goes nothing. It's now or never…_

Roman sat down next to Seth never letting go of his hands. "Seth baby, there is something I need to tell you. I have done something wrong and for the past couple of years it has been eating me alive. I have tried to get rid of it but somehow it comes back to me. Well here it goes. You told me a long time ago that you have not seen your parents for some time, right?"

"Yes, they went missing and no one knows nor has not seem them. Why? Know you where they are. Oh my god this is going to be the best news of my life. I love them and miss them so much. I don't know what I'll do if I found out that happened to them." Seth said.

 _This is going to be the worst news of your life._

"Well, I know what happened to them." Roman told Seth as he looked at the ground and squeezed Seth's hands tighter.

From Roman's behavior, Seth knew something was wrong. "What happened Roman? I know you can tell me. I trust you."

"They were killed Seth." Roman said as his voice was sad and shaken up. I…"

"You what?" Seth then realized what Roman was trying to say. "You killed them?" Seth said in disbelief. Seth took his hands out of Roman's, got off the bed, and backed away from his husband. "Answer me!" Seth now yelled, tears threating to spill from his eyes.

"Yes." Roman whispered as tears spilled out of his eyes. "I'm so sorry Seth. I didn't…"

"How could you?!" Seth yelled as tears spilled out of his eyes. The man Seth loved so much and considered the love of his life was a murderer. His husband killed his parents.

"Please Seth forgive me". Roman begged as he was on his hands and knees inching closer to Seth.

"No! Roman don't come near me. Let me ask you one thing. Was I a slave after my parents were killed?" Seth questioned Roman with anger.

"Yes". Roman answered again.

"So I was put as a slave by your parents because I was a boy without no parents? Does your parents know about your sin?" Seth said with anger and sadness while wiping his tears.

"No. I lied to my parents about your parents. Please Seth I'm sorry." Roman pleaded.

"I hate you Roman, you hear me, I HATE YOU! What have my parents done to you? Did they threaten you? No! You killed my parents and you know what, you killed me as well. You killed a piece of my heart and I don't want to see you anymore, goodbye Roman." Seth spat at Roman as he began to walk out of their-Roman's room.

"No Seth please don't leave me. I love you." Roman said he ran up to Seth and turned in around to be face to face.

 _SLAP…_

Roman touched his cheek and Seth looked at his now red hand. "Don't you dare touch me. You don't love me. You don't do that to someone who hasn't harmed a single hair on your head. And you know what…I **did** love you. Don't bother looking for me." Seth said coldly. "And maybe falling in love with and marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life." Seth said with sadness in his voice. He ran away from the castle as fast as his legs would carry him.

 _I'm sorry Seth! I'm sorry…_

Roman slowly went to the bed, laid on his stomach as he cried…cried knowing not only did he do something wrong but he knew he destroyed Seth's life.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _Please I love you…_

 _I'm sorry…_

 **Welp! That's it for today. I have been wanting to write this since this morning but I was busy. I hope all of you enjoyed this. Thefunnyone19 signing out.**


End file.
